The Real World Seattle
by ryguy-1990
Summary: Enjoy my first writting. It's a spoof on the Real World. Please R
1. Prolouge

The Real World is about 7 people who offered to live in a house together, work together and have their lives taped by MTV for a few months. MTV has made 14 seasons of this show so far, each time in a different city. The house is provided for their use by MTV and includes bedrooms, bathrooms, showers, decks, a kitchen, an office, etc. It also includes a phone room, where they can talk on the phone by themselves and a confessional. The confessional is a place where the people on the show can go into it and they can explain things by themselves, similar to what they would put in a journal or diary. They explain it in front of a camera and MTV then uses that in the show. Since I like the show and I find it interesting I decided to create my own story. The city my Real World story is in is Seattle, Washington. The seven people who are in it are Marie, Casey, Cheryl, Stacy, Max, Bobby, and Jack. If you guys seem to like the episode I have made I will keep making them. To learn more about the Real World please visit For questions and comments my email is ryguy_1990@hotmail.com 


	2. Marie and Casey's Fight

Marie says to Casey "Ugh you make me so mad sometimes"  
"Why are you so mad at me today. I haven't done anything but try to be a friend to you." said Casey  
"I really don't want this grudge Marie has against me to get out of hand. I am trying the best I can to keep a positive profile with everyone so I can stay out of fights and make my time in Seattle enjoyable." Casey had said in the confessional.  
"I felt like shouting 'chill-out Marie' all she ever does is piss me off. When I think of how I have been struggling such as my financial problem Casey isn't making it better at all." Marie had said in the confessional. "The thing that bugs me about her is that she always has this 'I am the best' personality and because of the way I am, It bugs me to hell.  
  
Later that Day: As everyone is outside on the deck talking. Marie is in the Phone Room talking to her father about her financial issues. Casey is talking to everyone about the issues between her and Casey.  
"We never get along and she sleeps in the same room as me." Casey explained  
"I can switch rooms with you if you'd like." Offered Stacy  
"No that won't be necessary," said Casey "It would only help the situation in a very minor way" 


	3. The Mouse and Max

Later that night Max went upstairs into the phone room to call his mother. There was a message on the answering machine.  
"What is this." He said to himself and he listened to the message.  
"Dad, what is the balance in my bank account." Said Marie in an almost terrified sort of voice.  
"Well I went to the bank today and you have sixty-dollars in your account." Said her dad  
"Sixty Dollars?" Marie said. "Is that all."  
"Yep that is it." Her father said.  
"OOOOOH NO!" Marie said in an almost teary and quiet voice. "What am I going to do."  
"Well how much are you making at your job down there right now?" asked her father.  
"About $250 a week," Marie said  
"Marie I don't want you to worry about this." Explained her father. "Your mom and I will help you with this when you get back and this isn't something we can't fix in the long run. Just enjoy your time there and we will deal with this issue when you get back"  
Max stopped the tape and thought. "I do remember her going into the phone room the other night when we were discussing the issue between her and Casey." Explained Max in the confessional later. "I am guessing that she accidentally recorded this on the answering machine and didn't realize it. I need to tell Casey about this and tell her to talk to her" 


	4. The Mouse Again

While all the people in the household were asleep, Casey's mouse that she lost was crawling on Marie's bed. Marie woke up, heard the mouse screech, and then saw it.  
"OH MY GOD! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," screamed Marie.  
Everyone in the house woke up due to her scream and immediately rushed to Marie and Casey's room.  
"What is it!" exclaimed Max.  
"There is a mouse on my bed!" explained Marie  
"SNUGGLES!" exclaimed Casey in a happy voice and rushed to capture the mouse.  
"That thing is your pet?" asked Marie in a disgusted voice  
"Yep. She ran away this morning and I couldn't find her." Casey said as she securely placed it in its cage. "I told you why we didn't tell her." She muttered to Max.  
"What was that?" Asked Marie.  
"Nothing. Alright, let's all go back to bed." Said Casey. 


End file.
